


The Akatsuki Clique

by AnnaSuskind



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSuskind/pseuds/AnnaSuskind
Summary: Bell rings, schools starts, and everything seems to be nice. But one thing is different, you don't remember who you are, and weirdly enough, you are not alone in your predicament.Will you and the others find out where you come from, and where you are supposed to go? Or this feeling of not belonging will always be present in the members of the Akatsuki Clique?





	1. I

She laid down on her bed, entwined with the sheets and covers, resting peacefully, like on any other day. Her chest raised and settled slowly with rhythm, with no care at all. Anna's life seemed so peaceful and perfect from a third party watch, definitely.

It was already 10 am on a Monday, and still, she rested in her king size bed, in her 300 square foot bedroom. All the windows were covered, but some dim light got through the silk curtains, showcasing the mess that her room was. Multiple pairs of shoes were on the ground, you could see different pairs of pants on the chairs she had put across the room, some shirts on the floor, and an interesting looking bag on her bed.

Loud steps could be heard outside her door, as someone climbed up the stairs in a hurriedly manner, or maybe, in an angry one. The clicking of the heels echoed perfectly against the white marble floors. They knocked on the door. No answer. They knocked yet again, but still. The process continued for some minutes, until the person barged in the room.

"Anna, wake up right now. In one hour you have to practice for this month's show. This time you can't be late, the manager won't tolerate it this time." Said the woman, striding through Anna's room. 

Anna still laid on the bed, in a comatose state, unresponsive to the noise that was being done in her room.

"Anna I've had it! I told you today you had to wake up early so please..." The woman trotted around the room, opening as many curtains as she could, while not falling with the mess at her feet. She turned around and noticed the girl it's still asleep. A heavy sigh slipped her lips. She wobbled her head thinking on what to do. She looked around the room and actually processed the mess around her. Without her noticing, her hands balled into a fist, and she was biting the insides of her cheeks.

A room like Anna's takes a considerate amount of time to cover walking, but the strides she took to get near her bed were charged with so much rage that she got there in less than a minute.

'I don't want to do this but...' she thought, as she yanked the pillow from beneath Anna's head. She then proceeded to pull the covers, and flipped Anna on her back.

"Anna I will assume you are not going to the rehearsal if you do not wake up this instant, and I will call your manager so they can cancel the up coming show" said the black haired woman, putting behind her ears the strings of hair that fell from her bun from all the pulling she had been doing.

"...Can't I like, sleep a little more? Like, seriously, I'm so fucking tired Mana I just can't", finally replied Anna, turning once again to her side, bending her knees towards her now uncovered chest.

"I said, you have to get to practice, you can not just lay and sleep", replied Mana, with an indescribable tone.

"Who cares about practice man, I'm gonna nail it for sure...", said Anna, eyeing the covers and moving her hands towards them.

"Stop saying that Anna. There is always space for mistakes, and if you do not practice, this show will not go accordingly", stated the woman, moving the covers even further away from the blond's grasp.

"Ok, ok, ok, fucking stop it with the covers, I'm freezing. I'll go the the stupid practice session or whatever, give me ten minutes", replied Anna, propping on her elbows.

"Ten minutes? Anna look at this room. You will clean all of this, then you will try the costume for the performance, that you have put on your bed, mind you, while you were sleeping, so its probably all wrinkly. If it is, you have to steam it and put it again inside the bag. Make sure all the furniture in your room is correctly set, and make your bed. All the pillows on it" finished Mana, turning her back to Anna, "you have thirty minutes, so I recommend you get to it as soon as you can."

Mana finally left the room, her steps more assuring and dominant, and much more calm than what they were before. Her heels almost didn't make a sound while she walked down the stairs.

"Ahhhhh fuck the mess and the cleaning and... what id this annoying thing?" wondered Anna, while staring at the circular pendant that rested on her chest, almost between her breasts. The crystal sphere hanged on a golden chain. She held it between her middle and index finger, to take a better look at it. She started to move it around, until the ball caught some of the sun rays, refracting the light on her bedsheets. She stared at it, and felt something within; she couldn't quite place what was happening, but for a moment she felt unsettled.

She suddenly remembered all the things she had to do, so she brushed the feeling aside, concentrating on what Mana had said, "I'll show her. Messy room? What is she even talking about. This place has seen worse days. And thirty minutes? Please, I can fucking do this in fifteen, ya'll see"

Anna went to her bedside table and picked her phone, 'Fifteen fucking minutes...' she repeated, while setting the timer.

She finally finished picking her clothes up from the floor, and now all she had left to do was put them on hangers and organise them by color in her closet. After finishing that part, Anna still had to see the state of her costume, so she proceed hurriedly to her bed, and picked the bag her it was in. She unzipped the zipper, and proceeded to try it on. 'Dammit...', Anna twirled around in front of her mirror, and noticed all the wrinkles that the white mini skirt had developed overnight. She stopped, and started looking in the bag again, until she found a white corset, 'even this?', she thought, as she played with the creases on the fabric. She kept assessing the whole costume, and decided to just put it all on.

Inside the bag there also laid some net stockings and cut off gloves, everything in a light teal hue. She put them on, and pranced back towards her closet. Kneeling down, she picked white commando boots, with a big and chunky heel, and light teal decor. She shoved her feet in, almost falling in the process, and tied them. She stood and walked to the corner her room where her mirror is and continued to take glances at herself. She noticed that all the teal laces of the corset were not tide, so she proceed to do that as hard as she could, 'maybe laying it super tightly against my body will reduce the wrinkles...right?', she thought, while thinking about the timer. She finally finished and the corset looked good as new, but Anna couldn't stop thinking about how little room she had to breath, she was sure she was about to burst a lung or something along that line.

"Ok, let's steam this baby, and while that gets done, I'll put...", she looks around, but saw no pieces of clothing laying around, "Ugh", she sighed exasperated, walking, once again, to her closet and grabbing some sweatpants and a with a white shirt, 'no bra today...'. She finished picking everything up and put it on her bed.

"Ok we can so do this, let's just take all of this off!", she said, as she tried grabbing the laces of the corset to untie them, 'fuck, who tied it like this? Oh wait...shit'. Anna pondered about what to do in this situation: she could easily call Manna and get her to help her, but she felt that would be cheating, as she wouldn't want Mana's help to beat her, or, she could try and slide out of it. One was more efficient than the other, and one could easily break the corset.

Anna could literally feel her brain working, and she started to panic, she had no time to waste on deciding how to remove the costume. She still had to steam it and then put it inside the bag, and after that she would have to get ready, and she was running out of time.

She looked at her reflection, naturally, all bad decisions happen when someone is is a panicked state, and at the time, hers didn't look that bad, 'I can fucking do this', she grabbed the sides of the corset, and started yanking them over her head. She felt horrible. She didn't notice any noticeable movement, and her breasts were in so much pain. She stopped. She started once again, this time pulling even harder, feeling the blood accumulating in her hands, and her breasts getting pulled alongside the corset. The process went on for a while, but the item was not bothering one bit, it was just not going to pass through Anna's chest without it being untied first.

'I can fucking do this!!!!', she thought, while pushing even harder, when she suddenly heard a sound that made her blood go cold.


	2. II

'Oh no, no, no, no, no, no please, no, please, no, fuck, no' , thought Anna. She stopped pulling the corset and once again stared at her reflection, 'please tell me we didn't fuck this up...' , she thought while moving her hands to where the sound had come from. It finally rested on the top side of the corset, right below her armpit. Her hand stayed still, scared of moving it upward. She closed her eyes and inhaled, 'one...two...and...three...?', she finally moved her hand, and touched it. It had broken, the corset, and Anna's heart. She looked once again in the mirror, this time the face that was looking back was not a defiant one, but a really miserable one, like if someone had dropped a bowling ball on her foot. Suddenly, another sound brought her back to reality, but even she felt relieved when she noticed it was not her corset, but her alarm going off. She walked to her bedside table, and hit the 'off' button on her phone, and then she walked to the door and grabbed the knob, turning it around. She walked down the stairs, and for some reason, her house didn't feel familiar, which was weird to her. For some reason, when she thought about her home, she remembered a wooden floor, that made no noise beneath her, since she was always barefoot. She finally got to the bottom of the stairs, and felt lost. She actually didn't know where to turn, or where could Mana be. She stood there for a moment, contemplating going up and falling asleep once again, so maybe this time around she would wake up feeling at home. "Anna? Anna, what are you doing? Are you ready? Look at you... what happened? Does your stomach hurt?", Anna was so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the moment Mana reached out to her, her hand resting on Anna's shoulder. Anna felt confused, it was as if she had never been touched by her before. Looking back, Anna could only think about Mana as a presence, always guiding and protecting her... but not as something with a vessel. "What's with your armpit? Does it hurt?", she asked, noticing her hand on said place. She removed Anna's hand, and noticed the tear in the corset. "What... are you sad because of this? I mean, yes, you should be more careful Anna, but please don't make a face like that, I can sew it and it will be looking perfect in no time", Mana said, pulling Anna towards one of the rooms in the house. 'Is Mana right? Am I just feeling like this because I broke my costume? Or is it because of this strange feeling that I've got since I woke up..'. They walk for quite some time before they finally reach the kitchen, "ok, let's begin by untying all of, this, and you go up. Do not worry, I will steam it and everything. You just... cheer up!", Mana said, while taking a hold of the laces on the corset. She finally untied it, making it loose, and then proceed to help Anna remove her skirt. "Now go change, and do some vocal practicing, ok? And remember, this was just a little mistake. You will see. As soon as we get to the rehearsal, you will start screaming, and dancing, and singing, and jumping, and everything!" "...you are right", Anna felt those words slipping through her lips, 'she is though, I... I think I can remember, all the rehearsals I have done right? And all the songs... yeah, I loved all the songs...yeah, I have loved it all the time, it's my favourite thing...right?' . She finally turned around and walks towards the stairs, passing by the rooms she hadn't really taken into notice before. The roof was really up high, and everything was white, with some maroon and light grey accents. The kitchen she had just left was big enough to fit more than ten people, and again, everything was white, except the black and white marble kitchen countertop that laid in the middle of the room. The room she had to her right, gave her the appearance of a living room, with two big maroon corner sofas that were arranged so that a square would form, and four light grey chairs that stood on the four corners of said furniture. It had glass coffee table in the middle, where some magazines and high fashion books rested, and even a big silver floral vase with white tulips. And near the end of the room, next to the panel windows, a flat screen TV. The next room that she laid her eyes on was the entrance, but she really didn't stop to take it into consideration, because she had decided to pass quickly through the other rooms left, trying to reach the place where the stairs were. As she went up, her motivation did too, and also did her heart beat, and the drumming in her ears, and when she finally reached her bedroom, she could no longer remember why was she so worried before, and only one thing was on her mind. She went inside her room, changed quickly using the clothes that laid on her bed. She ignored the piece of jewellery that swayed with her movements while she put everything on, and walked to her mirror. The first thing she noticed was the big smile on her face, 'she's right! I've always loved this!! Dancing, singing, the clothes, even my big house!'. Down where Mana was, steaming Anna's skirt, a stern look dawned over her face. For some reason, she couldn't shake the idea that maybe something was not right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find this chapter to be cringey, but please bare with me it will get better!!


	3. III

Darkness surrounded them, and they didn't know what was happening. They were definitely in a closed space, for they couldn't feel a single breeze of air, or see any ray of light. Nobody was saying anything. Everyone was still in a sort of daze and couldn't make their thoughts into words.

Even though nobody was talking, all had silently agreed on one thing, and that was looking for a light switch, or any source of light they could use in that pitch black hole. Soon enough, a hand landed on a cold plastic piece, and the clicking sound it made the moment it was pressed, made the person who touched it make a sound of relief. 

It took some seconds, that felt like minutes, but finally a light bulb that was hanging in the middle of the room by just a black and thin cable lighted up, casting a dim yellow light in the room, that covered the ten people standing in it. They all were staring at each other. Somehow, they felt like if they new each other very well for a long time, but it also felt like it was the first time that they had ever seen each other.

Silence filled the room, until a computer started making a white noise. Everybody turned their attention to the device that was set on a desk in the far end of the room, occupying a big space of the wall, if not all of it. It wasn't just a computer, but multiple monitors and other things that only belonged in very technological places.

Still, the monitors didn't show an actual image, they just reflected a blue iridescent light that kind of hurt the eyes if it were to be stared for too long.

"So...who the fuck knows what's going on?", asked a silvered haired man, that was kind of frustrated with the situation at hand. "I mean, I feel like I've seen all you fuckers before, but I'm pretty sure this is also the first time I see you...?", he finally finished, baffled with what he was saying.

"What a way to contradict yourself Hidan", replied a tall tan man.

"Shut up Kakuzu, don't act like you don't feel the same way!", yelled Hidan, bawling his fists, although he stopped right when he realised something.

"Kakuzu! Yeah, you old geezer! I knew you looked like someone I know!!", added Hidan while getting closer to said man.

"I obviously look like him, Hidan. I'm Kakuzu after all", said the brown haired man looking down at the guy that had made his way closer to him.

Although Kakuzu wasn't openly admitting it, Hidan was right. The moment he made a connection between the guy that was now standing centimetres away from him, and a vague memory of a guy whom he feels like he used to spend a lot of time with, something in him felt wrong. He couldn't quite place a finger on it. It just felt like somebody had been playing with his mind, and on the way out, they happened to have tripped and made a mess, sending Kakuzu's memories to an unreachable void.

"I think we can all agree that something weird is going on..." said an orange haired man, that was standing in the center of the crowd. "From what I can tell, we somehow know each other very well, but for some reason, at the same time we feel like strangers," he made a pause and looked at the people standing to his sides. They were all staring at each other's eyes, sometimes tilting their heads, sometimes furrowing their brows, in hopes of trying to resurface their memories to fill the gaps that were set in their heads.

"I'm pretty sure we know each other... It can not be mere coincidence that we woke up in the same room, at the same time, feeling heavily disorientated with no recall of past events other than waking up here, and somehow recognising the people in this room... only to find out that we really are strangers." The tall man concluded, giving another glance around the room.

"That's the thing that I couldn't pin point...", said Kakuzu, while once again wracking his brain for information, " I just don't have this weird feeling about you people... but I just don't recall anything that I have done...".

Once again, silence filled the room. Everyone was realising that they didn't have a recollection of things from their past years. The only thing that was clear to them was their name.

"This is fucked up, hm", added a blonde boy, staring at everyone, but mostly fixating on a redhead that was some meters away from him.

"What do you think you are staring at, brat?", asked the man with defiance in his tone.

"Me? Nothing, you just look familiar, that's all, hm", replied the blonde, taken aback by the tone of the other person.

"I obviously do Deidara, who do you think I am?", inquired the redhead, exasperation clear in his voice.

"Well... I don't know...?", mumbled the blonde, looking somewhere else. He felt like he should remember the guy he was talking to, since everyone seemed to remember someone at least, but he was really lost.

"Are you serious right now Deidara?", said the man, raising voice.

"Sasori calm down, he can't help it." said the orange haired man, putting an end to the conversation that was bound to turn into something else.

"What are we going to do, Pain?", asked a blue haired woman staring into the man's eyes.

He pondered for a minute. He was trying to recall everything before waking up, and what might have happened, that left them in the state they were.

"For now I think it's better to introduce ourselves again to everyone, just to make sure...", said Pain, still being aware of the weird atmosphere.

"It seems like I'm the only who has to...", commented Sasori, rolling his eyes while looking at Deidara.

The blonde made an exasperated noise, feeling pretty guilty about the whole situation.

"Well then, let's begin," said Pain, "I'm Pain, the leader of this... group."

"What a fucking bold statement man," replied Hidan, looking at the orange haired man, "how do we know that that's true, huh? For all we know you are lying and you happen to be the shittiest of us all, and now that no one remembers jack shit you plan on becoming the leader."

"Hidan, shut up" added Kakuzu, sending a glare to the other male.

"What? But I'm not joking!", insisted Hidan, making a tantrum. 

"Who believe's I'm the leader?", asked Pain, to the rest of the people in the room.

It didn't take too much time, and soon everyone was raising their hands in approval.

"I think that settles this problem", added Pain, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fucking bitch"

"Next, please.", continued Pain, paying no attention to the names that he was being called by the guy sitting across from him.

"I'm Konan, Pain's partner", said the blue haired girl that was next to Pain.

Everybody raised their eyebrows at the word... 'partners' .

"Bitch went and said it just like that, huh? Feisty one you got there, leader." said Hidan, smirking at both remarks.

Pain couldn't care less about the stupid and sarcastic comments about his position, but when the intention to mess with Konan arised, Pain was not planning on letting it slide so easily.

"Yes. If I recall correctly, we run everything in pairs. We have teammates, we have partners", added Konan, trying to dissipate the tension that was building.

"Is that true?", asked Deidara dumfounded, "are you supposed to be my partner?", asked the blonde to the guy next to him.

"I really can't tell if you are being a complete idiot, or you are just feigning this whole thing just to annoy me brat", answered Sasori.

"Yes it is true, now please, continue", added once again Pain, trying to keep the activity dynamic.

"I'm Kisame, I also don't remember nothing", stated the pale-bluesque man, looking at Deidara with a soft smile.

"I'm Itachi, Kisame I'm your partner", said the black haired man looking at the man to his right.

"Very well, seems like we got along, heh", said Kisame, chuckling at the idea of having a teammate that was so serious.

"I'm Sasori, I think I need a new partner", continued Sasori, trying to see who could be the new option.

"Danna are you for real? I said I'm sorry ok, hm. I will eventually remember you, or not but still, I'll have new memo-", the blonde paused and darted his eyes to Sasori. "I remember you know, hm!", said Deidara, grabbing the redhead by the shoulders and shaking him.

"You have no seconds left to stop Deidara"

"I'm Deidara, hm. Sasori's partner!", exclaimed the blonde one, excited that he finally remembered something that the majority seemed to have retained.

"Shut up Deidara, you'll leave me deaf," said Hidan, while rubbing his ear, " I'm Hidan, and I hate you all."

"I'm Kakuzu, and I have to work with this pathetic little scum."

"What did you just-"

"I'm Tobi! I don't really remember anything, aside that I like you all!", chirped Tobi, wailing his arms around.

"And I'm Zetsu, Tobi's partner", declared the last guy, who seemed to also have a really pale skin, that reflected mostly green hues.

"But wait, hm, aren't we missing someone?"


	4. IV

"What do you mean, Deidara?" asked Pain in a flat tone.

Everybody turned to the blonde, eyeing him in a weird manner.

"We are set perfectly in groups of two, and since we are an even number, we are definitely complete", responded Sasori.

"Yeah, I know, hm, but still... I'm pretty sure there was someone else...", muttered Deidara, looking at the floor.

"Deidara don't be a fool, man! We know you are still mad about the fucking fact that you forgot Sasori, so maybe your brain is confused and still thinks that is him who's missing", sneered Hidan.

Pain glared at Hidan, becoming every time more exasperated with the silver haired man.

Deidara grew more unsure of himself. Hidan was kind of right, he thought, he had forgotten about his partner and he had no memories of the other person he was claiming that exists, and coincidentally enough, they were not here. He couldn't base his thesis on such weak hypothesis. He decided to brush the idea aside, for now. At least until he knew how to word it in a more convincing way.

Nobody pressed him on the subject, since other multiple subjects were arising.

"But what are we going to do now? Do we go our own way or we stay together and try to recover our memories as a group?", inquired Itachi, switching his gaze towards Pain.

He looked unsure for a minute, and since he couldn't decide on his own, he opted for the next best thing other than his opinion. Konan's. 

They were staring at each other for some seconds, "we should live like normal, as if no one has amnesia. I believe it's the safest way to go around, and it might even lead us out of this problem. On top of that, we wouldn't raise any unnecessary attention from the people that are actually accustomed to this time frame.", concluded Pain, "what do you think?".

He didn't really want anyone's input on the matter, since he didn't believe that a leader should let everyone have a say on important matters, seeing that making everyone happy was impossible. He was hoping that everyone would agreed, as he himself wasn't sure as in why he used to have the position, and thus he didn't know if he was still fit for it. Either way, he knew that somebody had to be said figure, or else, everyone would go loose and do as they pleased, leaving them with no chances of retrieving their memories.

"It makes sense," agreed Sasori, followed by the rest of the members.

"Now we just have to figure out how we are supposed to live that way", chimed in Kakuzu, "we don't remember nothing, so how can we even act 'normal' , when we don't know what that even is".

"Hey, did the memory loss really hit you that hard? Normal is like, not shitting your pants, breathing", started Hidan, but got quickly interrupted by the tan man, "Hidan, don't make me kill you. I know what the word normal means by definition, but I don't know what is normal for us to do." The silver boy scratched his hair and raised his shoulders, making Kakuzu roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Heh, maybe we should see why we woke up in this house. Maybe there's some information about us in here.", everybody agreed with what Kisame had said, so they all turned their attention towards the dark door to they right. Zetsu and Tobi were the closest to the exit, so naturally, they opened it and went out first.

Everyone followed suited and now they were all in a narrow hallway. Each time a new member poured out of the room, they would become a part of the long line of bobbing heads, similar to a line of lost ducklings.

"We don't fucking fit here". Hidan was pressed to a door, not happy about the current situation. He looked at the doorknob and without thinking it twice, he twirled it around, opening the entry. He planned to enter ever so lightly, since he knew that he shouldn't be going around doing as he wanted, but things didn't go as planned. As soon as he moved the handle, his weight, and the force that kept him tightly against said door, made him fall loudly to the entry of the room, making a loud grunt when his body met ground.

Behind him was Sasori, who turned around when he heard the thud. He craned his neck backwards to see what had happened, but he only saw the opened door, so he then proceeded to turn his whole body around. He moved his feet, only to find himself falling backwards. He hadn't noticed that his feet were entwined with Hidan's, and that by trying to move, he would fall. Lo and behold, he fell.

He tried regaining balance in any way, so he did the first thing he thought of: he latched his hand on what his eyes had met first, and that was Deidara's shirt. 

It took the blonde a couple of seconds to realise something was pulling his sleeve, but it was already too late. Both males flop on top of Hidan, earning a loud screech from said man.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!" he asked, pushing Sasori, to no avail.

Pain had made his way towards the door's frame and looked down. He gave them a scornful look, "what do you think you are doing?".

They all stared up at him in silence. "Hiding's fault", admitted Sasori.

"What do you mean!!", creamed Hidan, ready to punch the redhead.

"He started messing with the door, so we fell, hm", added Deidara, taking Sasori's side.

Pain pinched the bridge of his nose, asking for strength and patience, cause the Lord knew that he was going to need it, and a lot of it. 

"It's not my fault dammit! We barley fit in this fucking hallway. All I wanted was more room!". Hidan had finally got the strength to move both boys on top of him, and stood up, stretching his white shirt, "no fucking problem with that."

Pain was about to reply, when his attention switched to the room in front of him. He peered for a second, and walked in, passing by the fuming Hidan. Next to the bed was a bed, perfectly made, noticed Pain, with an ironed school uniform on it. He looked around again, and noticed how everything was complete neat. Every surface seemed to gleam with the light from the window opposite to the bed, making the room look even cleaner. The chair was accommodated perfectly in front of the wooden desk, that had nothing on it, except a lamp, a magnifying glass, and a picture within a small frame.

He had to walk closer to the bed to actually see what was the picture about. He took it in his hand, and assessed the photograph. There he laid, Sasori, receiving a diploma from who knows who. His stern face made Pain believe that he wasn't too excited that day.

"Sasori, this appears to be your room". Pain placed the photo down gentle, and looked at the man that still was on the ground, but was now sitting.

Still in this position, Sasori looked around, with seemingly no interested. "Interesting."

"So, hm... This is your house?" Deidara glanced at Sasori.

"Maybe." He just answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! How are you all today? I'm super excited. To be franc, I posted this first on Wattpad not long ago and nobody has read it. That made me really sad. So I'm now trying here. In the beginning I didn't have my hopes up, but the other day @NyaNyaDragon20XX bookmarked my story!!!!!! I don't know if it was a mistake lol, but nevertheless it makes me want to keep posting, so thanks!


	5. V

Pain left the room and told everyone to sit against the wall opposite to him. He looked big and mighty against the now sitting people.

"This seems to be Saori's room," he pointed to the place he had just left without removing his eyes from his expectors. "That also means that this could be his house, so be careful with everything you do. Do you understand?" Pain asked sternly, trying not to avert his eyes towards Hidan.

"There's many rooms in this corridor! We should go through them!" shrieked the man with an orange mask, throwing his fist to the air.

"For once I agree with the dipshit" chimed in Hidan.

Pain turned around and looked over to Sasori. The redhead felt his piercing glare, so he slowly lifted his head, making both males meet gazes. Pain raised an eyebrow, asking him if it was alright for them to go through the place. Sasori's brows furrowed for a moment, thinking about how disgusting it would be to have all the members rummage through his things. He sighed and lifted his shoulders. Did he really have another option? They needed to see what was in the other places, and he wanted to see if this was even his house.

Pain looked back at the people in front of him. "Don't do anything I wouldn't".

Everyone stood up. Some people darted to the room they had the closest.

"What the hell is this!" Hidan came out of the room he was in, just as fast as he got in. He had white gunk stuck to his shoes.

"Hidan don't you know how to close your pipe?" Kakuzu jeered from the room across. He was standing nonchalantly against the door frame of the room opposite to the one Hidan was in. "By the way, I think this is your room." He finished, trying to really put emphasise in some words.

"Makes fucking sense, this can't be mine!". He tried removing the white pieces, but ended up covering his fingers in the white substance.

"I don't know what makes you say that this one is better", Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "I don't even want to know what the satins on the walls...and ceiling are". He went out the room and stood back in the corridor.

"Fucking better than this!" Hidan kept wiping his hand on the black trouser he was wearing. He suddenly noticed that everyone was wearing the same.

"I'm pretty sure this one is yours Kakuzu," chuckled Kisame from the opposite end of the hallway.

"Far away from Hidan? Seems smart." Kakuzu walked towards Kisame.

"What the fuck do you think you are saying!". Hidan huffed, "at least I'm next to the stairs! And guess what? I wouldn't want you even two meters close to me!"

Kakuzu just waved his hand dismissively while getting inside his room.

"Move, hm" Deidara was standing next to the slivered haired man. 

"Why? Go find your shit."

Deidara peeked in and heaved a sigh, "this is my shit Hidan". Deidara was not in the mood to fight, although he wasn't appreciative of Hidan calling his belongings and art that way.

"You are across from me?". Hidan screamed, making a vein on his neck protrude. 

"You have no recollection, whatsoever, about me. So what's bothering you so much, hm?". Deidara got in his room and forcefully pushed Hidan out.

"Wanna fight, fucking punk?". Hidan had gripped the frame, stopping him from getting out of the room.

"Sure, why not?". Deidara started rolling his sleeves up, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop this behaviour right now" demanded Itachi.

Deidara looked sideways to the blackhead next to him, feeling for some reason more infuriated than what he was feeling before. He shrugged the hand off and proceeded to act as he was not told anything, now even more mad and more determined.

"Didn't you hear Itachi? Stop. I told you all to behave." Pain had appeared behind Hidan and Deidara, placing both of his hands on their heads, "I don't think I have to be more clear, right?"

Both took an audible gulp. They looked at each other and silently wondered if this was actually worth getting in a problem with Pain. The interchange was brief, and the conclusion was obvious. 

They both dropped their fighting stance, and peered back at Pain "I still don't understand why you make the calls here" muttered Hidan.

Pain got closer to Hidan, lowering to his height. Their faces were so close, both of their cheeks were almost grazing, "If you continue, I'll make sure you remember", he calmly said.

A sharp sting went through Hidan's sane, that made him almost tremble. He remained silent while watching his leader go down the wooden stairs, without saying a word.

"I fucking hate everyone here." Hidan said, his eyes still fixated on the staircase.

"Hm", Deidara was not facing Hidan, but instead, he was backwards. The blonde boy had placed his attention on something else. He glared daggers to the big dark door at the end of the hallway, in front of Kakuzu's room. He had seen Itachi get in there and couldn't understand why was he being so bothered just by the thought of having his presence near him. Was he insane?

Both males got in their rooms, in what seemed to be in a reluctant way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short!! I believe the next one will be more long. Hope you still find this one interesting!


End file.
